The field of the invention is lighting and the invention relates more particularly to an assembly which provides intermittent light when moved.
Springs have been used in conjunction with switches and one such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,022 which utilizes a weighted helical spring positioned within a conductive opening for the purpose of sensing shocks and vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,451 has an ornamental article which utilizes a link chain which intermittently completes an electrical circuit.
Another vibration sensor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,033 which supports a conductive cone on a helical spring. The interior of the conductive cone surrounds an adjustable contact point and as the cone moves, the circuit is completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,294 shows a percussion instrument including a striker which utilizes a switch comprising a coiled spring surrounding a conductor. When the striker is hit against a solid object the inertia of a portion of the spring completes the circuit to close a switch and energize the electronic percussion instrument.
With the durability and light weight of light emitting diodes it has become possible to construct small light weight assemblies which can be placed in toys, sporting goods, ornamental objects and the like and yet a durable and reliable method of turning the light on and off with very slight movement has yet to be commercialized.